PowerPlay
by Pen Sil
Summary: If her eyes had not gotten used to the darkness she wouldn't have been able to see him as clearly as she now could. The night sky behind him suited him, as if the weak light of the stars willingly mixed with the light that radiated from him. But their light was not influenced by the sun like the blue sky. Instead they shone with their own power, enveloped by the velvet darkness.
1. Love

I usually don't write long ANs, but I figured this deserves an explanation. About two years ago I started writing a very long TsuKyo fic that I have now given up on. A year later I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it because it occurred to me that the mains were slightly ooc. It was enough for me to feel disgusted that I had written fifty-thousand words on it.

So I decided to do something I hadn't done before; make a list of prompts and start writing on them in an attempt to get to know the characters better. This became the eighteen one shots that lie ahead of us now. In spite of having started out as prompts they became a continuing story so this is basically a multi chap.

Together with this series of oneshots/chapters/prompts/drabbles (I'm REALLY NOT sure what to call them) I wrote some for YamaHaru as well (for the same reason), though only fourteen. They act within the same storyline but the two stories can be read and understood without the context of the other - so have no fear.

Since this series is already finished I will be uploading a new chapter every second week - and a YamaHaru chapter in the weeks in-between - so if you find it interesting have no fear that it won't be finished :D

* * *

**01 : love**

* * *

It took her a long time to realise that she loved him. Through panicked lies of sumo matches and adventures in the future, through succession rituals gone horribly wrong and confessions that never truly took place she never blinked an eye.

But she loved him. She loved a powerful man of the underworld with such strength that it had become a part of her personality more than an emotion.

And the ironic part was that she realised it in a sunbathed kitchen on a Saturday afternoon while he was making tea and wondering aloud where everyone had vanished off to.

Well," he sighed as he placed the mug in front of her. "What did you want to talk about?"

Kyoko took her time, enjoying the smell of the tea and watching the dust moving in the beam of sunlight. She needed a few moments to collect her thoughts if she was going to be able to stay serious in this conversation. When she finally met his calm, but curious gaze she knew her cheeks betrayed her.

Tsuna had changed.

"I haven't brought the topic of Vongola up in a while," she said and his small smile vanished. "But now that we have to start thinking of university I need to know. What are you going to do, Tsuna?"

"I'm going to follow Nono's request," he answered seriously and with little hesitation. He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. "It's only been a matter of time before I gave in."

"I agree," she told him and he gaped at her. "I got the impression that you were already resolved when you first told Haru and I about … everything. But as soon as the danger had past you put up your guard again. I had a feeling it was only denial though."

The smile that crossed his face made her forget how to breathe. "You always have known me well."

Yes... But he'd still been able to keep a lot from her.

"What will you do?" He asked when silence fell. "Now that you know what pulls at most of us."

"I'll go to university," she said and stretched like a cat, leaning back so the chair balanced on only two legs. "And hope for a job in a prestigious Italian family business where I know the future CEO quite well."

His eyes lit up for only a moment before they darkened and she thought he was going to say no. "Keeping you close will be the easiest way to protect you," he said, voice falling an octave. "Would you like to come with the rest of us to Italy and study there?"

* * *

To my beta - Xx Clear Dawnlight xX, who is always kind enough to read through my stuff and tell me when my congruence is fucked - thank you.

And I, of course, don't own anything. If I actually owned Reborn! I wouldn't have ended it there! I'M SO NOT SATISFIED WITH WHERE IT ENDED! AND I WANT MORE!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed yourself and if you did please look forwards to the next chapter! And REVIEW of course!

Cheers!


	2. Different

**02: different**

* * *

She'd noticed Tsunayoshi Sawada from the start. Not because he was good-looking, exceptionally smart or good at sports. No, it was because he seemed so nervous and because people spoke so badly of him. Yet it wasn't until he saved her honour that she did anything about it.

Since then she thought that Tsuna had changed drastically - and yet not at all.

Tsuna was still bad at sports, bad at academics, bad at speaking to people outside a certain type, when it had nothing to do with the Family. When it did have to do with Vongola he was radically different; she'd heard from Chrome that he'd outsmarted an American CEO when he'd last been on a business assignment for Nono and at the tender age of eighteen had to deal with attacking hitmen, as well as keeping his own Family in check. In these ways Tsuna was far more adept than his teachers should hope for. They didn't see it though, and neither did their peers. She was almost happy for that or she thought she might have had more competition.

The most important change to her was none of these, however. No, it was the fact that he had calmed and that he had matured. He wasn't afraid of his future anymore and it strengthened his resolve - she could see it.

She was grateful to all his friends for creating this change, because who else could have caused it?

"But, Kyoko," Haru complained one evening when the golden girl confided in her, Hana and Chrome. "The one who inspired the greatest change in Tsuna is you."

The two other girls nodded vigorously while Kyoko blushed. "Sawada would never have done anything if it wasn't for your sake - not in the beginning, anyway," Hana, who'd long since been introduced to Vongola activity, said.

She didn't argue their point but didn't agree with them until they lay down to sleep some hours later.

Words from from a warehouse years ago echoed in her mind once more; "I'll protect you with my life."

...maybe, just maybe…

* * *

Yeah, I know these aren't very long. I promise those further on will be longer!

I hope you enjoyed the read and if you did leave me a review xD

Cheers!


	3. Cheating

**03: Cheating**

* * *

"Tsuna, how could you?" she whispered, meeting his gaze across the table.

"Eh..." His eyes tried to look anywhere but in her direction, falling to his hands as they often did in these situations. "I-I don't know wha-"

"Well, Tsuna is the boss," Yamamoto laughed. "He does what he wants."

That didn't help her at all. A surge of panic rushed through her at the thought of what was going on. They even had witnesses!

"Stay out of this one, Takeshi," Haru said on an exasperated sigh as she pushed at his face with one hand to distract him. "You too!" she added in a hiss and pulled down on Gokudera's earlobe as he was about to join the drama.

Kyoko willed herself not to hear them or the argument that ensured between Haru and Hayato. Instead she glared insistently on Tsuna. "I needed that money," she said.

He shrugged but she saw the victory in his eyes. He wasn't sorry at all. "Never play poker with a Man of Honour if you're afraid of losing money."

"But you cheated!"

"Can you prove it?"

Her mouth fell open. He was smug! Tsuna was never smug! She'd never seen him even _close_ to smug!

"Just be happy," Reborn rolled over on Tsuna's bed, "that this wasn't a game of strip poker!"

All five teenagers blushed furiously and spluttered excuses while Kyoko inwardly hoped her brother wasn't-

"SAWADAAAA!"

* * *

Because Tsuna is a mafia boss and mafia bosses rock at poker

On the other hand "mafia" is only an expression used outside the Families, which is why you will probably not see any of them use it. Instead they call themselves Men of Honour, which is what I used instead.

Unless, of course, they're trying to make a point.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Prince Charming

**04 : Prince Charming**

* * *

Why was no one interfering?! Why were none of her friends paying enough attention to her to actually save her when she needed saving?!

Were they so busy with their lives they could not see that she was slowly losing hers?!

Wasn't Ryohei supposed to be an overprotective brother with a nose for when she was and was not in trouble?!

Kyoko glanced back around the corner to the school's library. She'd never had to run away like this before and it didn't go well with her pride. Not even when Mochida had tried to lay claim on her had she run away from it.

Of course, she'd had Tsuna to rescue her then.

"Oh, it'd be great if he'd repeat the success," she sighed wistfully and imagined her stalker's head with no hair. It made her giggle, but unfortunately that didn't help her situation. Actually it made it worse.

"Kyoko-chwan?" someone called in a half sing-song voice and she froze.

She really wished he wouldn't call her that; it made her blood run cold. Ugh. At least if Tsuna was here…

No! no-no-no! She had to rely on herself for this. It wasn't right to use her brother or Tsuna for these things! They protected her life in dangerous situations so she had to protect her dignity in every other situation.

If she was emotionally strong, she could support them. All of them. That was her, Hana, and Haru's resolve, wasn't it?

Exhaling she stepped out from behind the wall. He was there alright. Black hair and green eyes, tall and handsome. But too confident for her to like him. "Yes?"

"Were you waiting for me?" He looked like he thought he'd won.

_No._ "Yes," she sent him a sunny smile and she knew he dropped his guard then and there. "I wanted to ask you to leave me alone."

"Ehh?" Now he looked shocked and it caught several passersby's attention. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment. "But why?! I think we'd fit so well together! –" here he grabbed her hands and she cringed at the contact "- a beautiful princess to walk beside her prince char-"

_Alright, Kyoko, now he's stepped too far! Find your inner Gokudera and be rude for once in your life._ "No, thank you," she said coldly and pulled her hands from his grip with a flourish, taking a step back. She shot him her best glare, as well. "I have no use for little boys with big egos."

Now it was his turn to redden – and this time in anger and humiliation. "What?" he hissed and suddenly he was in her face, backing her up a few paces.

He didn't get far though before someone pulled her into a classroom. She stumbled and before she realized what was happening Tsuna had stepped in front of her, blocking the door. She stuttered his name, but he ignored her.

Like Kyoko her stalker had lost composure at the sight of the young man giving him a level stare. The silence gave her time to study her protector. It wasn't often she saw him like this outside work. At school he seemed as nervous as he'd been when they'd first started talking, but now…

"Don't you think you've harassed her long enough?" he asked in a flat no-nonsense voice. His hands were in his pockets and he looked quite relaxed, though she could tell from many years of experience with reading his moods that he was seething with anger.

Her stalker seemed to regain his senses – if he had any. He started laughing. "And what are you going to do about it?" he returned and bent a little to be level with Tsuna. "No-Good Tsuna?"

That set her temper aflame. "Don't call hi-" but Tsuna held up a hand to silence her and she easily followed his command. "I'm not going to do anything," Tsuna continued. "Except –" and now he held up a cell phone "- call her brother."

That made the student pale and Kyoko relax. Her brother's temper and reputation had protected her after all. And Tsuna as well.

"Fine," he snapped and backed away. "Whatever."

At his reply Tsuna relaxed, turned and kicked the door shut. Kyoko allowed a laugh to escape when she heard the boy exclaim a shout of pain, and she was happy to see that it rubbed off on Tsuna.

When they calmed their laughter his gaze turned worried. "You're okay right?" he asked. "I know you wanted to handle it on your own, but when he started invading –"

"It's okay," she beamed up at him.

No, she didn't need a knight in shining amour or a prince charming. They all paled in comparison to one that could even influence a king; the emperor of their shadow world. Not that he'd ever allow her to put such labels and titles on him.

* * *

Hmm... I usually don't add honorific but it had a specific reason today so yeah...

Anyway I hope you've been hanging on until now, though I can promise you that from now on there'll be plenty more fluff and some proper writing. Thank you for your reviews and if you like this one or have some critique please feel free to leave a comment.

Until next time!


	5. Partner

**05 : Partner**

* * *

Once in a while she got an unexpected call from Reborn. The former Arcobaleno was now growing in size and had the body of a four year old - though he still had the mind of a cunning adult. His requests always seemed strange at first look, but they were always there to mentor Tsuna so she always never denied a request.

Over the winter holidays she got such a call. It was a few weekends before Christmas and she was pretty bored that day. This time he requested that she'd meet up in their high school gymnasium.

"Won't it be closed?"

"No need to worry about that," he assured her and she figured it was a Family thing. "But remember to bring a long skirt and high heels."

She pondered over that suggestion all night but did as she was told. She arrived in front of the school gates at nine, as dictated by the child. It was closed and she could see their footprints in the snow; they'd just jumped right over the bloody fence.

Well, that wasn't going to be any obstacle, she decided and flipped open her cell phone. She sent Tsuna a quick text and in no time he was appearing around a corner by the entrance to the main building.

"I'm really sorry he pulled you into this," he apologised when he reached her.

"No need," she smiled sweetly at him as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a remote. "I'm always here to help. If I can."

"You haven't heard his reasoning yet," he warned her and pressed a button. The school gate set into motion and soon she was able to pass.

"Well," she said while the gates closed up again. "I'm sure Reborn has his reasons for ... Whatever it is we're doing today. Are any of the others joining us?"

He shook his head. "I haven't gotten around to telling any of the others yet," he admitted. "Haru and Yamamoto will probably be doing it themselves and I don't know about Hana and your brother. Chrome and Gokudera both know how to do it so my only real concern is Hibari, but he's a Cloud Guardian so it shouldn't be surprising to anyone if he doesn't even show up -what?"

They'd reached the open door to the gymnasium and she was hiding a laugh her hand. "Sorry. But you're -" she stopped herself and blushed. It wouldn't do to call him cute - even if he was seriously cute when he was rambling like that.

"Yeah," he glanced away, looking sheepish. "I'm rambling. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she smiled and sat down on the threshold to take off her shoes.

"Say, Kyoko -" her face heated up at the intimate way of address. He'd stopped adding the honorific after the incident with her stalker "- how good are you at dancing? Traditional western dancing, I mean."

Oh. So that was what this was about. A part of her was cheering greatly for being given the chance to spend a day with him doing such an activity. "I know the basics of a waltz," she said and rose, grabbing her shoes. "But that's it."

"So you still know more than I do."

"As expected of No-Good Tsuna," Reborn's voice sounded and they both turned to see him standing in the other end of the gym, by the stereo. "You can go change now, Kyoko."

* * *

She was so happy she'd spent a great deal of evenings in first year of high school with Haru, Chrome, and Hana, practicing walking on high heels. Now she didn't stumble and thought she looked relatively elegant in the long dark-blue skirt and black heels. She'd found a sky-blue t-shirt that matched the skirt so for once she was all in blue.

She left her jacket in the changing room as well as her bag, and rejoined the guys in the gymnasium. The two had been discussing something in rapid Italian and though her own knowledge of the language was good it was nothing compared to Tsuna's fluency. As soon as she stepped into the room, though, both stopped and she was suddenly the centre of attention.

"Can you see? She's perfect!" Reborn spoke in Japanese.

Tsuna ignored him and she felt suddenly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze. Then he heaved a sigh and mentioned her over.

"You - you look-"

"No time for compliments, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn interrupted. "You have work to do. Or should I get a Dying Will Bullet ready?"

At the threat both teens exclaimed an urgent "No!" And though it had the desired effect of making Reborn return Leon to his original form it also made both males turn to Kyoko who blushed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I - I mean," she stuttered. If she saw Tsuna in so little attire she was sure she'd faint. "Please don't, Reborn. The normal Tsuna is much less aggressive and I'm sure the mental state when dancing is just as important."

"You speak the truth." Reborn's smile turned upwards and Tsuna blanched. "So a Hyper Dying Will bullet then."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. Glancing at Kyoko he noticed how flushed and uncertain she seemed and hated his mentor a little for putting her into this situation. Biting back his own embarrassment he turned his back to his tutor with a small 'fine' and walked over to his partner for the day.

He stopped a few feet from her and mentioned her a little closer. "Uh-" his face heated "you - you're going to - to have to show me... How to do this," he stuttered.

Caramel eyes turned to meet his and she gifted him with the brightest, most trusting smile he'd ever seen.

From then on out she instructed him on how to hold her, how to step and how to hold himself. Reborn intercepted every once in a while and Tsuna made so many mistakes she was having a hard time focusing, spending most of the time laughing. It was so much fun to be around him!

By the time Reborn called to lunch they'd gotten really good at it - and so comfortable with each other that neither stuttered or blushed around the other. Just as planned.

"Now ,Tsuna. Please explain to the lady why I'm having her help teaching you how to dance," Reborn ordered as they say down.

Tsuna grabbed one of the sandwiches Kyoko had made and brought as their lunch. "Vongola is keeping its Christmas ball tradition and this year Nono is insisting I and my Guardians open it."

"It's about time too," Reborn commented. "He has been far too accepting of your lack of enthusiasm."

Tsuna scowled at him. "He sent you didn't he? That must be punishment enough."

Reborn's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What was that, No-Good Tsuna?"

"Nothing-nothing," the guy in question sighed and Kyoko started laughing.

When they badgered her to explain why she was laughing she said that she'd once again been made aware of Tsuna's change. "In middle school you would have cowered before Reborn," she added and smiled when he blushed, looking ashamed.

"A-Anyway," he stammered and continued his explanation. "I'm telling the others next week and I expect they'll be practicing with their respective partners. Though, Lambo is not in that category."

"Ah," she smiled. "So that was what you were talking about earlier."

"Rambling, you mean." He smiled wryly and bit into the sandwich. "These are really good!"

* * *

"Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

He was walking her home. Before Reborn had finished with them it had gotten quite dark, after all.

"This is probably none of my business," she said, fidgeting a little. "But... Who do you plan to go with?" She didn't know what she expected to hear. She knew what she wanted to hear, of course.

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "I'd hoped I'd thrown in enough hints to not have to ask directly."

She stopped and looked up at him. So she hadn't imagined it. Her heart beat a little faster, though; she wanted him to ask directly. "What do you mean?"

Another wry smile spread across his lips. "I know you're not that stupid," he couldn't help but tease her. All was fair.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it!"

She pouted. "Will you ask me properly anyway?"

His eyes turned soft. "Only for you," he replied and shifted his footing to face her fully. "Would you care to be my partner when I have to face my Family?"

She nodded. "Of course," she said. "Thank you for inviting me."


End file.
